


Member of the Team

by Rivulet027



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leonard Snart Lives, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Hartley's ability can cause him pain, helping him see someone who he thought was dead, that's unexpected.





	Member of the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with DC, it's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the fandomweekly challenge on DA prompt White Noise with the bonus prompt Not your same old, same old. Hartley's powers overwhelms, disorients, and cause him pain in this fic.

Hartley knows that when he walked into S.T.A.R labs he’ll leave with a headache. He doesn’t usually develop one the moment he walks in. They’re asking for his help more, Cisco mentions they’re trying to change their usual methods of doing things so they can change the future. Hartley wishes he had a way to get ahold of Mick, getting a hold of an actual time traveler seems like it would be the first thing to do, unless they think they wouldn’t like the answers. 

He collapses into a chair and rubs at his temples. Maybe his aides need adjusting? Everything is edging on too loud. 

Julian comes into his line of sight and Hartley tilts his head, forcing himself to focus on him. Julian and Wally seem to be the only two that remember Hartley will hear them better if they’re looking at him when they talk. H.R. tends to sign and talk at the same time. Thankfully the sign language from his world is similar enough to the ASL that Hartley is still learning that he’s able to figure out what H.R is saying. Cisco tends to walk and talk, gesturing or writing on a board, it makes him difficult to follow. Barry, Caitlin, and Iris aren’t much better. 

“I don’t know if it’s rude to ask, but I wanted to offer,” Julian starts. “Between Cisco and I it shouldn’t be difficult to adapt the device we made for Caitlin. From what I’m gathering your metahuman ability causes you pain?”

“It can be overwhelming,” Hartley offers diplomatically. “I’ve developed technology that makes it manageable. It’s always a constant background noise. To cut myself off completely would likely be just as overwhelming.”

Julian nods. “Is it just the hearing aides and gloves?” 

“Also a device that lets me sleep without the aides in, but it only manages to work in a smaller space.”

“Maybe we could help with that?” Julian offers. “We are, after all, on the same team.”

“I’m not a member of Team Flash,” Hartley corrects automatically, they’ve made that abundantly clear. It’s on the tip of his tongue to say he was almost a Rogue, but Snart never got around to revealing them before he ran off to explore time and space. Hartley isn’t sure which he’s bitterer about; the Rogues disbanding or not being invited along.

Julian opens his mouth, but Harley misses what he’s say as Cisco walks past. He frowns because he can see Cisco, but there is something else there, another frequency that isn’t Cisco. Hartley winces, closing his eyes as pain shoots through his head. He takes a deep breath and forces himself to focus on Cisco again. It hurts, trying to look at this frequency. 

Hartley feels the blood drain out of his face as the frequency just shifts and moves to follow Barry. 

“I-I need my gloves,” he manages as the frequency starts to take shape and expand. “I need my gloves handed to me, not put on for me, and everyone else needs out of here now.”

He’s not sure if it’s the fear in his tone, that they understand his powers means he might see things they don’t, or if they trust him, but his gloves are suddenly in his hands and he can feel the wind that means Barry and Wally are quickly getting everyone out of the building.

The frequency is moving towards him slowly as he puts his gloves on and starts adjusting them so he can figure out what it is and possibly manipulate…the closer it gets the more it looks like a person, a man. 

Hartley is very suddenly looking at an annoyed, but barely visible, Leonard Snart. He’s clearly trying to say something, but it’s garbled. He holds out a hand, adjusting the glove minutely as Snart takes it. He makes a motion with his free hand for Snart to keep talking and adjusts till he can hear him. 

“We’ll figure this out,” he tries to reassure, as he feels a rush of wind that signals one of the speedsters returning. “I need Cisco.”

A moment later he’s telling Barry and Cisco what he’s seeing. He holds out his free hand. He’s suspected he and Cisco’s powers could complement each other, but this is the first opportunity to use them together. Cisco’s fingers close around his gloved hand, then reach for the one he has holding onto Snart. Cisco swears.

Everything fades out into a blue color and he’s suddenly just there with Cisco and Snart. Cisco swears again. “You’re real.”

Snart looks less than impressed. 

“Well he’s not the Blue Fairy,” Hartley points out.

“I don’t care what the Oculus did, fix me.”

“He’s at a different frequency than everyone, maybe if I open…”

Hartley loses the run of Cisco’s words as Cisco seems to pull at Snart, who shouts. The headache from earlier expands. Hartley bites his lips and tightens his grip on both of them as Cisco opens a portal and pulls them both through and they’re suddenly back in the lab.

Snart is grinning. Cisco looks exhausted and unsteady. Hartley realizes that his gloves have short circuited a moment before he realizes that his aides aren’t working and everything comes flooding in. He’s dimly aware that he’s screaming, collapsing. Even the lights are too bright.

A hand comes over his eyes and he lets himself be maneuvered back against someone’s chest. Snart’s done this before, the last time he got overwhelmed. He tilts his head as he feels the spare aides he always carries slide against his face. He tries to calm. A finger taps numbers against the inside of his wrist, until he’s catches his breath and can recite along. Prime numbers, in order. Change your focus.

Julian’s wrong.

Snart’s back

Hartley’s not a member of Team Flash, he’s a Rogue. He was always going to be a Rogue.


End file.
